


Raising Hell

by Akibimi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: Reader is the fearless leader of all female group and her world gets turned upside down  when she meets Negan, the charming psychopath. Soon, he will find out that she is one hell of a goddamn problem.Once again I'm seriously pissed off because I don't see enough praised female leaders on TV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to Problem by Natalia Kills. Right now I'm very much into Negan. I don't know if I'll stick with this, but let's just roll with it for now.

Your life was going just right. The sun was shining, you were no near the walking corpses and you had your bikini on. Ever since that whole apocalypse thing happened, you worked so hard to go back to leading a 'normal' life. As normal as it can be, considering the fact that, outside of the fences, were rotting corpses that had the insatiable desire to chew your face off. But the life didn't stop for anyone, so after shooting your own turned mother, you firmly decided that nothing or no one would stop you from surviving the shitty situation that was going on. 

You sighed and applied more tanning oil on your already tanned skin. The day was perfect: there was not a single cloud on the sky, slight breeze caressed your hot skin and you had your cocktail within your reach. You took your sunglasses off and looked around your safe place. It wasn't much to be honest. Dozen of suburban houses encircled with high fences wasn't something that you would choose back in the days. It wasn't much but you took great pride in it and most importantly it was enough. From time to time, you felt like a caged animal, the fences appeared closer than they were but you knew you had to suck it up. Your people needed you, there were lives that needed to be protected and there was that small, stupid hope that one day maybe, just maybe, someone will find a way to get things back to normal.  
You smiled and waved back at the woman standing on a porch across from where you were sitting. Your lungs filled with pride when you saw her genuine smile and you knew you did everything right. Putting your sunglasses on you lied back and took a sip of your cocktail. Life wasn't much, but it was just right at the moment. However there was a strange feeling looming over your head the entire morning and you knew something was up. That's why you arranged a single person party on your front lawn. You could feel it coming in the air. The last time you had this feeling a herd of walkers somehow managed to break through one of the fences and you lost many women in the process of saving your little oasis from those dead pests. Your guts told you to get dressed immediately and go on a patrol around your precious settlement. 

Entering the house you immediately felt a little bit reviled when the cold air hit your heated skin. Maybe too much exposure to the bright sun got the best of you, but your paranoia was still creeping up on you, screaming that something big was about to happen. 

Then you felt a slight touch on your shoulder that sent you jumping up ten feet high. The familiar laughter followed behind and you turned around to face your best friend Sheila. 

'It still puzzles my mind that someone as jumpy as you made it this far', teased Sheila with a huge grin on her gorgeous face.

Her expression changed when she saw that you were not smiling back. Almost instantly her face mimicked your worried one. 

'What is going on? You look as if you're about to faint', she touched your forehead with her slim fingers and shook her head.  
'You've been out on sun for too long, haven't you?'

'Pray to God that it's all that is Sheila', you sighed and zipped a skirt that you were putting on before you got lost in your own thoughts.

'Come with me, I need to make sure everything is alright', you took her hand and led her outside. She looked at you suspiciously but didn't fight. 

Right when you stepped out one of the girls that were on the guard duty came running. She barely managed to spit out her own choked words.

'Someone is coming.'

You saw pure terror in her eyes and you tried your best not get infected with her hysteria. Every woman in this settlement knew what that meant. Enemies. 

You knew that things were going way too good to be true. You had zero deaths, plenty of supply and no fights in over a month. 

'Fucking fuck', you growled and told them to get the others immediately. 

In a matter of seconds every living soul dropped whatever they were doing and gathered in front of your gate with weapons itching to be used. 

With your own weapon of choice, AK-47, you pushed through your women and stopped right in front of the gate with Sheila inches behind you with a bazooka on her shoulder. If you learned anything in the god damn mess of a world you were living, it was that you can never have too much weapons on you. It was constant war, either with the dead people or with the living ones that wanted what you worked so hard for. 

You could feel the anger bubbling in your stomach and your face hardened as you pulled your glasses up and back to remove the hair that was sticking to your face.  
Your eyes darted up to check if the machine guns on your guard towers were ready to be used if needed. 

When your eyes came back on the road before you, you could clearly see a convoy consisting of three trucks approaching you. You tightened your grip on your Kalashnikov and put your best mean face on. 

When the first truck reached your entrance all of them stopped at the same time. Dozens of men started hopping off of the trucks with weapons in their hands, faces stern and obviously ready for a fight. 

You watched closely as the door of the first truck opened and a man got out of them. Immediately, chills ran down your naked spine when you felt his menacing aura touching yours. He had, what appeared to be a baseball bat warped in barbed wire, on his left shoulder and was whistling some unfamiliar tune. You narrowed your eyes at his nonchalance but kept your target on him. It wasn't till he reached the fence when you saw his face.

You froze just for a second, your feminine nature trying to get out of the deep corners of your mind. He was absolutely gorgeous and that rancid aura of his, made him even more attractive. 

You mentally slapped yourself and spoke firmly.

'Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you here?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this happened fast. My Negan obsession isn't quite healthy.

'Well hoooly shit! I must have died and gone to heaven, to be greeted by such a fucking angel', he cooed leaning on your entrance bars. 

It took all of the strength you had not to blush at a sudden compliment. He was the resurrected Michelangelo's David, that you were sure. His hazel eyes pierced through your soul and started waking up the feeling you thought you had forgotten. Years of not seeing such a powerful man took their tool on you. You could have sworn that your panties got a little bit wetter just from the sound of his rough voice. While your insides were burning with desire, your outside showed none of it. 

'This fucking angel will blow your arrogant head off if you don't answer my questions', you growled and adjusted your gun slightly. 

His delicious lips parted and he showed you his pearly white teeth. The smile that he was sporting showed that he was clearly amused by this whole situation, which pissed you off even more. He had the audacity to show up at your gates uninvited and now he's mocking you. There will be hell to pay. 

'Damn I like my women feisty', he shouted with what appeared to be some kind of a bliss. 

You gritted your teeth and fired your gun up in the sky. While his men tensed a little bit, his grin spread even wider. 

He was definitely enjoying it. 

'The next one is going straight into your puny brain. Speak already!', you refused to show any sign of weakness in front of this perfection. You might be as dry as Sahara but you were far from stupid. One wrong move and your entire community would suffer the consequences. You immediately realized that this man was, indeed, very dangerous. From the look on his men's faces you were sure that he was their undisputed leader and that they would follow any of his commands blindly.

His eyes were lingering over your exposed cleavage for too long and that drove Sheila off of the cliff. She took a step closer and aimed her bazooka directly at this delicious specimen of Homo Sapiens. 

His face immediately changed from playful to the damn straight murderous. You placed an arm in front of Sheila's stomach to stop her. Hoping that you could get out of this altercation without any casualties, you spoke again: 

'We are ready to fight to death and trust me, you don't want to try us. Now be a gentleman and kindly introduce yourself', you took a step closer never once breaking the eye contact with what appeared to be Lucifer himself that came to start your downfall

His facial expression turned playful again and he grinned from ear to ear. 

'Negan, at your service ma'am', he spoke while bowing down in a theatrical manner. 

'Now, Negan, tell us what is exactly that you want from us?', you took another step towards him, never once backing down. Sure, his presence was dark and domineering, but you would be damned if you went down without putting up one hell of a fight. 

'I want to speak to the leader of this pretty little community', he said, never once losing that gorgeous smile if his and placing both of his hands on the bars of your gate. 

'You are talking to her at the moment.'

His eyes widened and his grin turned into a mocking smirk. 

'Come on doll, stop fucking around! Where the fuck is he?'

You noticed that he was as foul mouthed as you were and that served as another push to wake your forgotten feelings up. 

'Do I look like I'm fucking joking?', you growled and looked down your body for the first time, remembering what you were wearing. You decided to take your nakedness as an advantage and play his little game of switching faces.

'We'll apart from my outfit, obviously'

His eyes scanned your whole body and he started to laugh, his hand on his belly. 

While he was laughing you got an idea. It was extremely dangerous, but if you manage to do it, you might actually get out of this mess that you haven't willingly took participation in. 

'Alright, we will talk', you said coming closer to him and putting your gun down. He didn't appear to have any fire weapons with him and you were sure he couldn't do you any harm with that dangerous toy of his. Bars were placed thick enough to protect you. You took in his smell which was intoxicating. It was musky, leathery and above all it was manly, which was something that you haven't smelt in a while. You inhaled deeply before coming chest to chest with him. 

His grin was still plastered on his face and he licked his lips seductively as you pressed your almost naked bust against his leather covered chest. 

Batting your eyelashes you sang: 'But no way in a million fucking years will I let you in'

His eyes got dangerously dark and you could feel a gasp escaping from one of your women from behind. He wasn't pleased with how this situation was turning out.

'Now stop being a sleazebag and let me come out', your voice changed from sweet to rough in a matter of seconds and he fulfilled your wish. 

Opening the gates you took a step towards Negan and you saw his men gripping their weapon tightly and adjusting it better. 

You grinned and cooed:

'Sheila if the gentlemen Negan decides to do something stupid such as swing his pretty little bat at me, you know what to do'

You already knew that Sheila was grinning maniacally behind you as you took the last step that was separating you from the safe zone and into the hell.

 

Negan was watching you closely as if he was a graceful cheetah and you were an antelope with a dangerous set of horns. You knew that he was searching a way around them. His eyes clearly showed his thoughts. That mighty bat of his accessorized his features perfectly. Salt and pepper beard showed his real age but that outfit of his was just too damn ridiculous. If anything it displayed him as a man with a mighty case of middle age crisis enhanced by the shit that was happening around you. 

'I'm all ears honey', you smiled genuinely for the second time this morning and that seemed to relax him a little bit.

'Well doll, I'm here to offer you a deal'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will cost me my health because I can't fucking get it off my mind.

You rose one of your eyebrows up and licked your lips while looking him straight in the eye. 

'What could you possibly offer us that we don't already have?'

He slowly leaned backwards with that dangerous toy still on his shoulder, grin spreading across his handsome face. You were more and more attracted to him with every passing second and that terrified you. 

'Naaaaah, honey. You got it all fucking wrong. I want half of your shit in exchange for me not bashing your fucking brains in'

Your suspicions were finally confirmed. He was officially the Devil himself.

You started laughing loud, bending over and gripping your stomach tightly. His presence got even more dark and in the corner of your eye you saw him gripping his weapon tightly. Mister Negan was getting really annoyed with how the situation had developed so far.

Wiping off the imaginary tears you stated, 

'I'm sorry Satan, my honest mistake for not recognizing you immediately. You came with a bat instead of a trident'.

His face hardened and you knew you were stepping into the danger zone. 

'I know all of this feels like we're stuck in some kind of a poorly written novel, but the shit is real. I have no idea if that crap works on other living humans, but I'm sure as fuck that it's not working on us'

 

You saw him relax a little bit but his energy was still pretty rotten. 

'I'll tell you what we're gonna do. Both of us are going to turn around now, get back to our lives and never speak of this again'

His charming smirk appeared again while he was listening to your words. Then he did something really unexpected: turning his back to you he shouted,

'Take out your fucking notes and write that shit down, you worthless pieces of shit. This little girl has the biggest pair of motherfucking balls I've seen in my life'

Your eyes widened but you knew you couldn't let your guard down yet. He had more mood swings than a woman on her period and you knew just how ugly things could get.

 

'Alright you shits, get back in those trucks', he barked at his men who dumbfoundedly watched this whole scene. 

While his soldiers were loading in the mentioned trucks he turned his face to you, 

'You fucking won this one doll, I gotta fucking admit'

With that he himself started getting in the front truck. But before closing the door he asked the question that seemed to bother him the whole time, 

'Tell me princess, where are your men?'

That question brought a huge smile on your face which was apparently highly contagious, since his face imitated yours. 

'We killed them all'

'Holy fuck, my dick is so hard right now, I could cut fucking diamonds with it'

'Then I pray to Lord that I will meet that mighty dick one day'

The bitter taste of disappointment appeared in your mouth when you saw him closing the door, smile still lingering on his face. No, it wasn't a mocking smile, nor the smile that he had on when he was threatening you. It was something else. Something else that made the disappointment even worse when they turned their trucks and started leaving. 

You knew it was far from over, but you wanted him to stay just a little bit longer, just to watch that devine face of his for a few more minutes. Or days. Or years. 

Sheila came from behind you and placed her hand on your shoulder. 

'He will be back'

You nodded silently and placed an arm around her waist as you watched them disappear in thick forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of rape and graphic violence.
> 
> I had to do this chapter for the sake of character development. 
> 
> Love you all

After his visit you couldn't get a decent amount of sleep no matter how hard you'd tried. Not only did you tripled the amount of women in your guard towers but you also saw his face everywhere. His grin came to you at night to torture you and to make your blood boil in desire. You hated that he had that kind of an effect on you. But then you would often sneak your hand down your panties and cum all over your fingers imagining that they were his.  
Other women suffered the side effects of his appearance as well. Most of them had flashbacks of the horror that they had went through before Sheila and you came to this settlement. 

Men that used to inhabit your pretty village weren't exactly what you would call decent human beings. They had strict hierarchical structure where women were treated like possessions and were used as a part of men's twisted paying system. They had no rights whatsoever and weren't allowed to speak unless spoken to. At your arrival you were given a 'husband' who had the right to treat you however he wanted. You were lucky tho, your 'husband' was a gentle soul who treated you as an actual human being and protected you when others tried to have their way with you. Under the mask of possessive macho man, he saved you from being beaten or raped many times. Other women weren't so lucky. Rapes, beatings and murder were daily occurrences. The day you witnessed a vicious public rape and a beating of a young teenage girl awoke the murderous intents from deep inside of you. You came up with a plan that led to either your freedom or to your death. Since you had nothing to lose you decided to present your plan to couple of women that you had made contact with. 

One night you managed to persuade your given husband to take you to the infirmary and distract the doctor while you stole 'painkillers' for your 'nasty period cramps'. Medicine were not allowed for women. The leader of the group thought that they were too valuable to be given to the dirty creatures that women were. The 'painkillers' you had stolen were actually heavy sedatives called rohypnol that pre-apocalypse people also called rape drug. You knew the terrifying effects of this paralyzing drug and you casually slipped them into one of the beer barrels. 

They had all eaten in one of the barns behind the leader's house which was then improvised dining room and a gathering place. That night you went on to prepare and serve dinner with other women. The beer was also served. After consuming it, one by one they slipped into a comfortable unconsciousness. You hated that it was the only way to get rid of them effectively. You wanted to hear them scream, beg of you not to kill them. When the drugs kicked in for all of those present in the dining area, the other women came. They came with knives and ice sticks and bats and metal poles. Some of them cried while slitting their 'husbands' throats, others laughed maniacally while bashing their brains in. Many of them took their time after they had killed them, cutting and stabbing and craving words into their flesh. Blood was everywhere. On your face, in the beer glasses, all over the mashed potatoes. They were spread around like modern art. You took the pleasure of killing the leader, because it was some kind of a symbolic act. It was something that you had to do in order to establish yourself as the new leader of this Amazons group. Letting his blood splatter all over your face you completely beheaded him. It was such a sight to witness. Revenge is indeed the best when served cold. 

After your little party in the barn, you went to the armoury and took out the real stuff. The sound of gun cocking was music to your tired ears and you led them outside to kill those who were on the guard duty. You made sure there was not a single grown men left alive. 

The cleaning process was such a pain in the ass. You didn't know that blood could jet out of the jugular that high. On the other hand your girls didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that they would have to clean it all. They singed and danced while doing so. 

You got creative in getting rid of the bodies. Some of them were chopped to pieces and fed to pigs, the others were fed to walkers. The bodies were also burned and scattered all over the surrounding woods.

And from that day on, life started feeling good again. You laughed and singed, drank and danced. Kids were not crying so loudly anymore, instead of horrific screams you heard songs coming from every house. Life without men had felt so damn right. 

Well, that was until you met him. Then you started to wonder how everything would look with such a strong man not behind you, not in front of you, but beside you. 

Your fantasies were shattered to pieces when ten days after you had last seen him, Mary, who was one off your best fighters, came knocking on your door all distraught. It was 2 AM and you were in your sleeping gown when she informed you that the noise of the trucks could be heard in the distance. 

'He is finally here again', you said to yourself while smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I just finished my last exam and I'm tired as fuck but I decided to continue this, so there you go. 
> 
> Love y'all.

You climbed on one of your guard towers and looked into the complete darkness. There was no use though, even with your eyes adjusted to the dark you could only see a few meters in front of you. 

But oh, you could hear him. Loud and clear. The sound of engines roaring in the still summer night was almost deafening. 

'Sheila, quickly! Drive one of our cars near the gate and turn on the lights. We're practically blind here', you yelled from the tower. 

The car lights didn't help much but at least you could see him when he finally arrives to start your doom. 

With each minute passing by, the lump in your throat got bigger and bigger and it was harder for you to breathe.  
The grip on your weapon got painful but you couldn't care less. The visions of death and destruction appearing before you were devastating. 

Finally, after what seemed like a year, a single truck stopped at the front of your gates. His presence was so consuming that your knees went weak and you almost fell on your ass. You could have sworn that you had felt his scent even though you were a few meters up in the sky. It filled your nostrils and kept spreading throughout your whole body. The familiar feel of wetness almost overcame you. 

When he got out of the truck, he scanned the whole crowd before him, searching for your face. When he didn't locate you there, his usual grin disappeared for a microsecond. It came back when he saw you on the left guard tower. 

'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your fucking hair to me'

You almost giggled at his fairy tale reference. He didn't really look like a type of a man that would read you a bed time story. But then again, shit happened and people changed. 

'The best I could do is shower you with bullets, my dear Prince', you replied while trying to maintain the stern look on your face. 

'I see that you haven't lost your damn sass', the grin still plastered on his angelic face.

'Cut the the fucking chase, mister Negan. We won't stay young forever', you tapped your leg impatiently 

'Now where are your fucking manners? Don't you think it would be polite to invite you guest in, doll?'

 

You contemplated for a second when you noticed that damn bat of his, hanging loosely over his shoulder. But then again he seemed to be alone. You knew that it was a dangerous and a very stupid move but you came down from your tower. 

AK-47 still on your shoulder, you opened the gate. Just when he was about to step in you stopped him with a gun pipe poking directly into his chest. 

'Now girls, check out this gentleman's truck. I don't want any surprises'

He looked at you and licked his lips provocatively,

'Brains and the beauty. You are a fucking jack pot doll'

'Sweet talk won't get you anywhere, baby', you stared right into his hazel eyes only to find a strange flame burning somewhere deep inside of them. 

He smiled back at you and his nose wrinkled in the cutest way that you had ever seen and you almost dropped your gun. 

'He's clean', you heard Sheila yelling from behind him.

'Well mister, this must be your lucky day', you said removing your gun from his chest and allowing him to step inside your property.

'Follow me'

~ 

Once inside your living room, both seated opposite of each other, you spoke again, 

'Will you tell me why are you here again or will you just continue staring at my tits?'

He laughed, 

'You gotta fucking admit sweetheart, those look pretty damn amazing'

You furrowed your brows, annoyed and slightly aroused by his sleazy comment. 

Deciding that it's best that you to just ignore it, you stood up and went to your liquor cabinet. You could feel him tensing and he gripped his deadly weapon harder. Taking out the bottle of whiskey and two glasses, you started talking again,

'First you come and threaten me, then you come and act all innocent like we're fucking high school buddies or something. You got some explaining to do' 

You poured the strong alcohol in both of the glasses and slid one of them across the table. He watched you carefully while you took the first sip. 

'I didn't get to know your name'

You were completely and utterly dumbfounded. Your jaw dropped a little bit and you stared at him like he was some kind of astrophysics equation never meant to be solved. 

'Are you fucking kidding me?', your surprise quickly turned into anger. 

He laughed and scratched his magnificent beard, 

'This place may have gone to fucking hell but some of us still know how to treat a lady'

'Y/N. It's Y/N'

Then he finally took his glass and tasted the whiskey, looking at you over the glass edge with those wolf eyes of his. 

'Well Y/N, I've been thinking about that fucking thing we had a week ago and I think I've found a solution that might work for both of us'

'Now we're talking. Spit it out boy', you relaxed a little bit. His aura lost its malevolent trait. 

'Breeding', he spoke, voice heavily laced with lust. 

You almost choked on your sip of whiskey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. I thought about giving up on this for so many times. But then I got a great idea, so I'll keep this thing alive. 
> 
> Thank you for your support. <3  
> I love you so much

You searched for a facial muscle movement that would indicate that he's joking, but you found none. The mixture of lust and anger that was slowly cooking somewhere deep inside of you almost came to a boiling point. You wanted to slap that smirk off of his face so badly, your palms started itching. Deciding it was the best not to react impulsively you smiled back at him. Putting on the same shit eating grin that he had, you stood up,

'Well this is something that concerns all of us. I need to discuss it with my women'

You looked at a clock and it showed 3:40 AM.

'But it will have to wait till tomorrow morning. This is not a good time to make life changing decisions. You are welcome to stay tho'

'Do you think I could sleep with you tonight? I get a little scared at night', he stood up and started walking towards you with a flirty grin.

'Stop being a sleazebag, will you? I have tons of shit to take care of tomorrow. Goodnight Mr. Negan'

As you climbed the stairs you could hear him yell behind you.

'You can't blame a man for trying, God damn woman'

You smirked to yourself and entered your room. Sheila was already there. She visibly loosened up when she saw you. 

'We need to take shifts sleeping. I won't allow both of us sleeping while the wolf can roam freely around the lambs'

Sheila nodded and she sat in the chair facing the door. 

'I'll take the first shift. Get some sleep Y/N'

'He wants us to breed Sheila', you said while getting onto the bed. 

'You mean like, you and him? Or like us with them?', her eyes were wide just like yours when you first heard his proposal.

'Us with them. The more time passes, the more I realize that it's not such a ludicrous idea after all'

Sheila gave you a suspicious look and then turned her head back to the door. 

'Sleep. We will talk about it tomorrow'

~

You woke up to the sound of whistling and the smell of bacon. Sheila was nowhere to be found so you thought that she just went downstairs to prepare the breakfast. You were also beyond pissed because she didn't wake you up for your shift. After the shower you felt refreshed but you just couldn't shake that feeling of pressure off of your shoulders. 

You picked the red, silk dress that followed your body line and hugged you at all the right places.  
Guilt washed all over you when you realized that you were spending way too much time looking at yourself in the mirror and fixing your hair. You rationalized that it's something that you would do anyways, but somewhere deep inside of you, you knew it was all because of him.  
A dash of your favorite perfume was the last detail you put on before exiting your room and heading down to the kitchen. 

You froze in tracks when you realized that it wasn't Sheila cooking the breakfast, it was Negan. He looked even more attractive without his leather jacket on. The plain white shirt never looked so good. His broad back had you swooning like a lovestruck teenage girl. You just wanted to sneak your arms around him and bring him close to you. To feel his body warmth, to inhale that almost narcotic smell of his. You realized that you are probably blushing by now you got a grip of yourself. Clearing your throat you asked, 

'Do you mind explaining what the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?'

'Well good fucking morning to you too doll', he turned smiling. 

When he saw what you chose to wear that day his grin got even wider. He shamelessly checked you from head to toe and then he wolf whistled. 

'Sacre bleu baby. Pardon my French, but you look so fucking hot. None of my wives can compare to you'

Your felt your heart drop. Did he just say wives? Like plural from wife? Of course he did. This new world gave people an opportunity to establish the new rules. New social norms. There was no law, everybody lived by their own. You heard there was a man called 'king' Ezekiel and that he had a place called 'Kingdom'. You guessed that when the shit hit the fan, people decided to start fulfilling their own twisted and bat shit crazy fantasies. You understood it all, but you couldn't help but feel that little sting of jealousy mixed with complete disappointment. 

'Just how many wives do you have?', you sighed and took a strip of bacon placed neatly on a plate together with eggs.

'Five and counting', he raised his eyebrow suggestively. 

'Not in a million fucking years pretty boy', you said and left the kitchen. 

You could hear him laugh and that made those damn butterflies in your stomach fly all over the place. Crushing on a man that came with guns and knives and tired to mug you was not the smartest thing to do. Especially not when you finally had everything under control. 

With that thought you exited the house and made your way to the barn that was some kind of a common room for everyone in the community. Everyone was there, gathered by Sheila, and waiting for you. The chit-chat died out when you took a seat in front of the crowd. With concern clearly written all over your face, you slowly began to speak the words that were bugging you since the moment you heard them, 

'So ladies, you all know what happened a couple of days ago. A man named Negan came here and demanded half of our shit. We, of course, resisted and he left us alone for a couple of days and now he's back. His second proposal is a little more interesting. Well ladies, Negan suggested a breeding contract. So that basically means, that his men will come here, fuck us, get us pregnant and consequently our communities will grow'

You were interrupted by chorus of whispers among the women seated in front of you. 

'Now, ladies calm the fuck down. This is just a proposal and I'm here to discuss it with you. No one will be forced into anything, you know that very well. What we're gonna do here is we're gonna write a list of pro's and con's of that breeding shit. I want to hear everyone's opinion on this, since this concerns all of us'

You could see the crowd relaxing a little bit and nodding their heads.

~ 

After discussing the proposal for two long hours, you finally decided that you had more pro's than con's and that majority of women were actually interested in the idea. You could tell that it was sexual frustration speaking out of them, but it was a group decision so you had to respect it. 

Yours was the job of telling Negan your decision. You found him sitting on you front porch drinking beer and reading a book. You hated how well he fitted there, you hated how okay you were with him being so damn casual about everything, but most of all you hated the feeling of strange happiness that this sight gave you.

'Okay Negan. Here is the deal', you started almost as soon as your sole hit the first stair.

'We are accepting you offer. We will expand our communities. But there are some strict rules that you have to follow or I'll kill every one of your sorry shits'

He flashed you a victory grin and you continued. 

'Rule number one: I want all of this to be 100% consensual. If they both like each other then it's happening, anything other than that I will consider rape and kill the motherfucker myself. Rule number two: We get to keep the female kids. We will raise and train the boys, but at the certain age we will send them to you so you deal with them. Are we clear?'

'Yes, ma'am', he said grinning like a fucking maniac. He found a way to gain a little bit of control over you but you would take it back eventually. 

He offered you a hand and you took it. You sealed the deal with a handshake. There was no turning back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so low on energy these days and I don't even know why.   
> 'Son of a Preacher Man' by Dusty Springfield helped me a lot with this one. I don't know why but it reminds me of Negan. Weird, I know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your love and support.
> 
> Enjoy.

Waiting for Negan to come back was agonizing. You started spending way too much time doing your make up, hair and nails. Everybody noticed that and they started teasing you. You would blush every time someone mentioned his name. To tell that you were mad at yourself was an understatement. You despised yourself for letting a man rule your life like this. Every night you would welcome the dawn with your eyes wide open thinking about your decision and how it would effect the life in your community.

Negan was not someone you would choose if the apocalypse thing hadn't happened. He was crude, abusive and manipulative. His presence screamed antisocial personality disorder, everything about him was deviant. Every logical argument told you that you shouldn't get involved with him. He was an alpha male, for sure, but his genes were rotten.

On the other hand your heart and your pussy were aching for him. Every time you recalled his dreamy face, you caught yourself smiling. Every time you recalled his heated gaze, your southern regions flooded with desire.

You thought about leaving, probably a million times by then. The idea of packing your bag and just leaving everything behind sounded so tempting. But you knew that you could never do it. You had people to take care of and protect. Your women were alive because of you. They were living decently because of you. You were sure that most of them accepted the idea of being the breeding mares because they trusted your judgement. It was you who questioned it. You played a thousand scenarios in your head and they all ended badly.

Needless to say, all of your worries vanished when you saw him again. His devilish smile caused warmth to spread inside of your chest.

'Well fuck me doll, you look fucking breathtaking', was the first thing he said when he got out of the truck.

'Oh, I plan to. Very, very hard', you cooed into his ear and you could have sworn that he shivered just for a second. 

It was hilarious to see that his men actually took their time and polished themselves. Some of them even did their hair, while the others wore fancy clothes.They reminded you of anxious high school boys who were about to ask their crushes to go out with them. Negan, on the other hand, was completely in his element. He was barking orders at some of them as they brought out boxes out of the trucks.

'What are those?', you asked suspiciously, hand moving towards the gun that was tucked in your shorts.

'Relax doll', said Negan while opening one of the boxes. 

It was full of alcohol. Of course, what's an orgy without something that destroys all moral barriers.

~

 

You took a seat in a corner so that you had the full view of what's going on in an improvised common room. It was really weird to experience some kind of a 'party' again. The presence of the others was overwhelming and it attacked all of your senses. At first everyone acted extremely awkward and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a blade. Then someone played a familiar upbeat song and alcohol kicked in. Gradually, the situation became less artificial and more relaxed. You decided to stay sober that night, just in case something unexpected happened. 

Your eyes searched for Negan and they found him talking to an attractive young blonde. The pang of jealousy hit you violently. You felt an irresistible urge to take his bloody bat and bash both of their brains in. It was another feeling you thought you had forgotten. Instead of letting the jealousy take control of you, you sat there quietly and watched them carefully. You took your time to study his body language, her responses to it and vice versa.

The first thing you noticed was how deep inside of her personal space he was. Not enough to touch her, but enough for her to feel his warmth and his smell. He would lean in occasionally and whisper something in her ear which made her blush and giggle lika a schoolgirl. Consequently, that would made him grin triumphantly. 

Then there were those occasional touches. He would brush her arm with his leather cladded fingers or lean in slightly closer. Those little rewards were independent from anything she had done. It was fascinating. From the look on her face you saw that she was hooked. If he ordered her to crawl on hands and knees through hot coal she would obey him without a word. He was indeed the ultimate master of manipulation and control.

That scared you beyond everything you had ever seen. Negan interacted with this woman for less than 15 minutes and she was already under his spell. Suddenly, the room felt small. The walls were coming closer and threatened to squish you like a bug. The panic grabbed your lungs with its iron fist and started squeezing them. You started fighting for air and that's when you ran outside.

Just when you thought you were about to gain control over your own body, you felt a hand warp around your forearm. That touch formed a million little thunderstorms all over your body. All of their lightnings struck you at the same time. You had never experienced such an intense feeling. Right after the lightnings came the cool rain that soothed your sensitive flesh. Everything felt just right. All of the puzzle pieces fit together to form that moment. You knew it was Negan even before you turned your head towards him.

He opened his mouth to speak but your body acted quicker. Throwing your hands around his neck, you crashed your lips onto his own. The look of surprise on his face lasted shorter than that shiver you caused upon his arrival. With a man as intimidating as Negan little things were considered major victories. Power and control were things that got him off and taking those away from him, even just for a microsecond, represented a great triumph. He kissed you twice as harder and bit your lip. You growled when his hand latched onto the back of your neck trying you get you closer to him. Teeth crashed onto each other, tongues rubbed in a heated dance. His taste was your opium. It made you lightheaded and you almost collapsed onto him. He noticed that and walked you to the wall of the barn. The weight of his masculine body on yours was highly arousing. You were about to jump up and warp your legs around his waist when you heard a scream that froze the blood in your veins.

Almost instantly, you pushed him off of you and ran towards the source of that terrifying cry. 

Your worst fear came to life. It's over for all of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL FRIST I GOTTA YELL ABOUT THE LAST EPISODE. 
> 
> FIRST CARYL. OH. MY. GOD. I WAS FANGIRLING LIKE CRAZY. THEY ARE ADORABLE.
> 
> SECOND JADIS. GOOD LORD HEARD MY PRAYERS. FINALLY A BADASS FEMALE LEADER.
> 
> AND WHERE THE FUCK IS NEGAN. I'M GETTING DESPERATE HERE.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE

Before you even realized you were running towards a house not far away from the barn I which the party had took place. Terrified screams kept getting louder and louder. You didn't know what to expect. You were sure that they had started killing your women. You took the gun out of your shorts as you entered the house. At that point you heard multiple male voices. Your heart rose up in your throat and it started choking you. Screams and cries were unbearable. 

When you opened the door of the bedroom, you almost blacked out. There were three of them and they were in a process of ripping Maria's clothing off. Her shirt was torn open, her jeans were pulled down to her knees. She was struggling and biting and screaming but she couldn't do a thing. When she saw you her eyes lit up and she seemed to be revieled to see you. 

You rose your shaky hand to shoot the nearest one, but it was stopped midair by a very familiar hand.

Negan walked into a room and his face was twisted with anger. Soon after him a guy with horribly disfigured face walked in followed by a guy with moustache and receding hairline. The unsuccessful rapists froze in the spot. Maria pulled herself out of their grips and ran behind you. You protected her with your body.

As soon as the initial danger passed your body was flooded by hot anger. 

You jumped and hit the neatest bastard with your gun. He collapsed on the floor but when you went for the other one a pair of big arms warped around you and held you back. 

'What the fuck do you think you are doing? Let me go you ugly son of a bitch!', you yelled at the guy with burned face who was holding you tightly in his grip. 

He spun you around so you could face Negan who had the most terrifying look on his face. You were almost certain that you would die that night. 

'WE HAD A DEAL YOU FILTHY FUCK', you screamed your lungs at Negan.

He was murderously silent. You could saw that he was trying hard to process this one. Then you realized that this wasn't his plan. He was as surprised as you were but he didn't let anyone know. 

'Let her go Dwighty boy', he finally spoke, his voice hoarse. There was not a single trace of self doubt in it. 

'Looks like someone got themselves a date with Lucille tonight', he finally laughed maniacally.

You furrowed your eyebrows confused and sore from Dwight's thight grip. Maria didn't stop crying even when you warped your arms around her in a comforting way. 

The moustache guy and Dwight grabbed the two conscious guys by their collars and forced them out. Meanwhile, Negan stood above the one you hit and smiled in such a way that made all blood from your face disappeared. It was a sadistic snarl that both horrified and aroused you. 

He then proceeded to kick him in the ribs with all he got. The guy screamed in agony but then petrified when he heard Negan ordering him to get up. 

~

Later that night you realized what Negan meant by 'date with Lucille'. When he bashed one of the offender's skull in you realized that he named his fucking bat Lucille. That, you thought, was pretty fucked up.

'I thought I made myself motherfucking clear when I said that rape disgust the fuck out of me and that we don't fucking do it', he said while swinging the bloody bat from side to side. 

'Rules make everything work. Those who break those fucking rules, get the fucking punishment. No exceptions', he yelled and bashed the second guy's head. 

Blood splattered everywhere. On his face, on his jacket, and all over your pink shirt. You were trying to process what was going on. This man just killed his own people and he didn't even flinch. The blood on his handsome face accentuated his masculinity and it made your pussy throb. Then the sudden realization struck you: you were in love with this deranged psychopath. This thrilled you to the point of ecstasy, but it also scared the shit out of you. He was crazy, unpredictable and deadly. How would you make it work?

You couldn't take your eyes off of him. Sobs and grunts form the audience became completely irrelevant. He was the main actor in some sort of a sick play that he directed himself. His performance was immaculate.

'And this one goes for fucking cockblocking me, you sorry shits' he said while delivering the last blow. 

He rose Lucille in the air triumphantly and laughed. 

'Now, you bags of shit, I hope you fucking learned your lesson. If a lady says no, then she fucking means it'

Then he turned to you and grinned widely, 

'Ain't that right doll?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama and no smut. We will get there eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got accidentally deleted twice so it's a real miracle it even got here. 
> 
> Still trashy as fuck, but hey let's call it my own personal style.  
> Thank you for all the nice comments <3
> 
> Also thank you BEATS INTERNATIONAL for playing DUB BE GOOD TO ME. I SWEAR GUYS IT'S A REAL NEGAN SONG. JUST LISTEN TO THOSE LYRICS.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sheila jumped between you and bloody Negan. She as well had pieces of skull and grey matter in her hair and was shaking with anger, or maybe it was hear. She pointed a gun at him with her shaky hand.

  
'Get the fuck out of here you sick fuck', she literally growled at him.

  
Even though Negan seemed to really enjoy the little show that he had put on, you knew that his good mood wasn't going to last. Sensing the sudden change in Negan's mood you gathered last atoms of your strength to stop Sheila from getting herself killed. You doubted that you had seen everything that Negan was capable of. He posed a giant threat to your precious community and you needed to get rid of him somehow, but you needed to be tactical about it.

'Sheila, put your gun down', you warned her calmly.

  
'But he...'

  
'I SAID PUT THAT GOD DAMN GUN DOWN', you screamed.

  
She turned her head to look at you while still pointing at him. The look in her eyes sent chills down your spine. It was a look of pure hatred, but you didn't show how much it had effected you. You rose your eyebrow and she put her gun down, before storming off with loud string of curses following her.

  
'What the fuck are you all looking at?', you then turned to people that were watching the whole situation.

  
'Go to fucking bed'

  
'You can't make us. We only obey Negan', said the tall, long-haired boy who was standing to the guy named Dwight.

  
Oh, how it pissed you off. In a matter of seconds, he found himself underneath you with a gun under his chin.

  
'Listen to me you irrelevant piece of shit. You will do as I say as long as you're on my god damn property'

  
His eyes were shut and he frantically nodded. You got off of him and turned towards Negan. He had an unreadable expression on his devilishly handsome face. The crowd slowly but surely started to decrease.

  
'Come with me', you said to Negan while approaching him.

  
'Can a man get a fucking 'thank you' around here? I'm not asking for fucking much'

  
'Oh mister Negan, thank you for traumatizing my girls, you did a great job', you replied with a mocking bow.

  
'Your attitude is seriously starting to fucking piss me off woman', he growled and re-positioned Lucille from ground to his shoulder.

  
'What are you going to do asshole? Bash my brains in?', you took a step towards him.

  
But as soon as you got into his personal space, you found yourself pinned against the nearby house. You could feel his erection against your stomach and that made you moan lightly.

  
'More like fuck your brains out. My dick is so hard from that little show that you threw just now, I should warp it in barbed wire and call it the second Lucille'

  
Your knees immediately went weak. Fear and arousal washed over your body like a tide. Butterflies of desire and moths of pure terror mixed in your stomach to create the new level of high.

  
'Then fucking do it. I'm sick and tired of your weakass threats', you taunted as your hand found his boner.

  
You could hear him growling and you grinned like a maniac.

  
'Not here doll', he said and picked you up and threw you over his empty shoulder. Your grin turned upside down when you found yourself hanging next to Lucille.

  
'Wow, Negan. What a way to go, you're a real gentleman' , you replied sarcastically.

  
That sarcastic statement earned you aslap on a butt. You winced and playfully hit his lower back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOI THEY ABOUT TO DO IT.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it took me woo long to update this. 
> 
> Anyways I'm back. Thanks for the support and enjoy my shitty writing <3

Negan's animalistic desire took its toll on you. You were infected with it. The way you tugged on his jacket clearly showed it. Without any shame you warped your bare legsaround his waist as soon as he threw you on your bed. His soft lips were everywhere: on your lips, on your neck, on your cheeks. They were followed by the rough burn of his beard that made you moan his name out loud.

You felt him smirk against your skin when your hips bucked against his in a desperate search for some kind of friction.

'Fucking thirsty, aren't we?', he grinned against your neck.

'Fuck you Negan', you breathlessly whispered back.

'Someone needs to teach you some fucking respect', he then viciously pulled on your hair.

It was so rough that you almost started crying, but hell did it feel good. Your panties became twice as wet in an instant. The pink tint that appeared on your face didn't go unnoticed by Negan.

'Now what do we have here?', he asked rhetorically and shoved his hand into your shorts and panties.

You almost screamed when his fingers found your slick folds. He growled for himself when he realized just how wet you were.

'Fucking hell darling, it's like fucking Niagara falls down here'

You couldn't make a sound, yet speak. Your brain was pushing itself into an overdrive trying to process everything that was going on around you. His smell, his touch, his voice, all mixed into one overwhelming feeling, that almost got you passing out. You couldn't think straight, you just wanted his dick buried deep inside of you, you wanted to die then and there with him. A barely audible plea came from your lips.

'What? What was that darling? I can't fucking hear you', he teased you.

'Fuck me'

'Beg for it', he said and slipped a finger inside of you.

In an attempt to get closer to him, you propped yourself on your elbows, and grabbed his shirt. Your brain dumbly followed his order, as you barely recognized your own voice.

'Please Negan fuck me. Fuck me like I'm the biggest fucking whore in this world. Fuck me into oblivion', you panted seductively while looking him straight in the eye.

That must have done it for Negan, because he sloppily unbuckled his belt and pushed his zipper down, while you struggled to get your shorts and panties off of your legs.

'Fucking hell, doll', he growled loudly when he entered you without any warning.

Your mouth formed a silent scream as your nails dug into his shirt. His gaze never left your face and the fact that he was staring at you with his lust blown eyes almost made you cum. And those grunts that he made. Dear Lord, he was louder than you, but did that turn you on.

His pace quickly became relentless, as you tried your best to keep up with him. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his hair became messy from all of the powerful pounding that he was giving you, his grunts became louder and louder with each passing second. All of that mixed with the feeling of his tip hitting the spot that you thought you had forgotten, sent you into an ecstatic state. Your vision became blurry and all that you could see were his big hazel eyes encouraging you to cum for him. And so you did.

The room started spinning while the familiar heat started spreading through your body. Your legs shook violently and your walls contracted around him in a delicious manner.

Soon after you, you felt Negan spilling his warm seed somewhere deep inside of you. He then collapsed on top of you, panting like a wounded animal.

'Fuck, just fuck', he managed to speak after he regained his composure.

'Fuck, indeed, my darling', you responded with a smile and ran your fingers through his disheveled hair.

'I swear to Jesus fucking Christ, your were the best fucking lay of my life', he said and propped his chin against your ribcage.

'Don't get used to this bomb ass pussy because you are leaving tomorrow morning and never coming back here'

'Now wait a fucking minute', he quickly got up and started hovering above you menacingly.

Oh boy, here we go again.


	11. Chapter 11

'Negan, sweetie, you got what you wanted', you pushed him off of you and rose.

'You wanted to fuck me and you did. You did one hell of a job, I give you credit for that. But it's over now and you've got the gather those pieces of shit you call your men and leave', you huffed out getting up to find your panties. 

He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

'God damn woman, you are a though fucking pill to swallow, do you know that?', he grinned at you with that psychopathic look on his handsome face.

It made you shiver with fear and arousal. Damn him for having this kind of an effect on you. 

'Look Negan, let's be rational for just a second. After miserably failing to bully me into giving half of my shit to you, you cooked up this fucked up plan to get at least something out of me. Well you did, you got a piece of my ass and I'm asking you to leave politely. I don't need your men traumatizing my women anymore. Can't you see that most of them are terrified of men? They raped them, tortured them and exploited them. We took years to heal and build this community. Even tho I'm madly attracted to you, I can't have you destroying everything that we worked so hard for', you ranted while getting dressed. 

'That flame, that passion, you remind me of her so much', he whispered more talking to himself than to you.

Pain flashed across his features for a millisecond. He was sure that you didn't notice but your trained eye didn't miss a thing. You decided not to allow your curiosity get the best of you, so you just stared at him waiting for his next move. 

'Okay dollface. We are leaving. My men won't fucking bother you anymore. I can't say the same thing for me though. That is some witch pussy you got there. It put some damn spell on me, I need more of it', he let his tongue slide out of his mouth and part his lips in the most delicious way possible. 

You blushed and rolled your eyes at the same time. He grabbed your waist and pulled you down in bed with him. Negan pressed his naked form against your back and you smiled to yourself.

'Meet me five days from now at that gas station 10 miles from my community', you whispered in your pillow and pushed your back closer to him. 

You didn't even need to turn around to know that he had the biggest victory smile plastered on his face. He kissed your shoulder and buried his face in the crook of your neck. Moments later his breathing went steady and you knew he was asleep. 

You could have killed him then and there. But you couldn't bring yourself to do it. He made you feel things again, he brought the woman out of you, he made you feel normal again. But he also put your community in danger and that couldn't be forgiven. You needed him out and far away from what you'd worked so hard for. He was a walking trouble, you knew it, you felt it just by looking at him. You knew that he would be the end of you from the moment you had laid your eyes on him. Your life didn't matter anymore. What was important was your sisters and their safety. If protecting them meant sacrificing yourself, so be it. You would figure something out. Eventually. 

With those thoughts you fell asleep with Negan's arms warped safely around you.


	12. Chapter 12

Truth to be told you didn't want him to leave. In fact, watching him leave was harder than you thought. There was that ache in your chest that you felt many times before the world fell apart. You blamed it on the post-sex hormones, but somewhere deep inside you knew that the Negan affair was something much more. The dashing smile that he gave you before he climbed in the truck didn't help you at all. Damn Negan and his alpha male behavior. 

Sheila was behind you, still sulking about the fight that you two had the night before. When they were completely out of sight you turned to the women that were brave enough to accompany you. 

'They won't bother us anymore. The plan failed miserably', you spoke and they listened without a word.

Some of them sighed in relief, the others looked disappointed. You didn't blame them. It was their chance to have some kind of physical intimacy with another human male and you took that away. A pang of guilt struck you. 

'I'm sorry about the last night. I overreacted', came from your left side. 

'Don't mention it Sheila. All of us were a little bit shook when the motherfucker bashed their brains in', you sighed and turned to return to your place.

'Anyways, did you get dick last night?'

'Y/N!', Sheila shrieked in embarrassment

'YOU TOTALLY DID!'

~

It was a damn deja vu. There you were, minding your own business, trying to get Negan's dick out of your mind, when a girl from the lookout tower came knocking on your door. 

'FUCKING FUCK. CAN I GET FIVE MINUTES OF PEACE AROUND HERE? WHO IS IT NOW? I SWEAR, IF IT'S NEGAN, I'LL SHOVE HIS DAMN BAT DOWN HIS THROAT', you roared when the girl informed you that someone is coming.

Armed with your Kalashnikov you positioned yourself in front of a gate and waited for whoever disturbed your peace.

You were both disappointed and reviled when two men, a women and a teenage boy got out of vehicle. A man with a curly hair and the deepest blue eyes that you had ever seen, stepped forward and started getting closer to your gate. A woman kept her hand on her sword and the kid was giving you a stink eye.

'Nuh-uh, honey. Don't you make another step or Sheila up there will make a Swiss cheese out of you', you said while nonchalantly pointing your finger up the guard tower where Sheila stood with a machine gun.

'I'm not armed. We don't want any trouble', said the blue-eyed and rose his hands up. 

'Then what the fuck do you want?'

'We want you to join us', the man replied with his hands still up.

'Why would I do that? As you can see, we are doing just fine without you guys'

'For now, but not for long', 

That made your eye twitch. He was even more annoying than Negan. He was full of himself and also, if your intuition was right, full of shit. 

'Is that a threat? Because it sounds like a motherfucking threat to me!', you gripped your gun tighter. 

The guy backed off a little bit, his hands still in a defense position. 

'No. I'm not a threat. My name is Rick. We come from Alexandria. We came here to ask you to join us to fight Negan. We need more people. More guns', said Rick. 

You tensed even more when you heard Negan's name. Who were these people and what did they want to do with Negan? Panic almost took you over and you had to take a few deep breaths before you spoke again. 

'Who the fuck is Negan?', you decided to play safe.

'Let us in, so we can talk about it'

'Alright. Maria, Nina, Tracey ! Search them and their vehicle. In case of a resistance or a fight, you know what to do', you smirked and started opening the gates


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I've almost forgot this story. Still have some ideas, I'm just lazy as fuck. I didn't give too much detail in this one cause I wanted to focus on Rick's and readers attitudes.

'Negan is a tyrant. He is a murderer. He killed our people. Glen, Glen had a pregnant wife. Abraham had Sasha, he had Rosita. Negan took our lives from us. He took everything we had worked so hard for. Our supplies, our guns,' Rick continued to talk, but you stopped listening. 

You were right, this Rick guy was full of bullshit. He had that damn bloodlust in his eyes, same as Negan. 

'Listen here, Rick. Let me ask you a fair question. You've killed people right?'

'Yes', he gritted his teeth.

'So technically that makes you a murderer too. How are you better than this Negan guy?'

'I did it so me and my family could survive', Rick was already losing his cool.

'Oh and we did it out of pleasure? Get a fucking grip Curly. This is the end of the world. People will do whatever it takes to survive. Just because you are weaker than Negan that doesn't mean that the rest of us have to suffer as well. It's a classic example of natural selection. Strong will eat the weak in order to survive. In translation, I don't want to join you crusade. I've got my own problems to take care of', you smiled sweetly. 

'You don't understand. He will come and destroy you, he will discover you sooner or later', Rick was already yelling and you had just about enough. 

'No, you don't understand Mr. Holy War. I don't give a shit about you or Negan. This community doesn't need another bloodshed. We have suffered enough. Look around you. Do you see any men around here?'

Rick gave you a confused look. 

'That's right. We killed them all and the only reason why you're still alive is because I'm in a good fucking mood. Now I'm asking you to leave and never come back here. If you do come Rick, I will know. I'm everywhere. Because in this whole wicked world the only thing you should be afraid of is me, not Negan, not the dead bodies, me Rick. Don't cross my lines', you said and stood up from the couch you were sitting on. 

'Lady, you are making a big mistake', said Rick while storming out fuming with anger.

'I couldn't care less. Have a safe trip'

~

'Why didn't you tell him about Negan? They sound like they hate the guy's guts', asked Sheila when they left.

'Can you blame them? You saw what he's capable off. I don't want to get involved. I don't care if they kill each other, none of us is going to die because of their boyish games'

'Games? You sound like you are not taking this seriously'

'Come on Sheila. I am taking this seriously, that's why we're going to scavenge more guns and double our guards. I'm thinking about building another wall. Shit is about to hit the fan, big time. I can feel it. I want us to be prepared'


End file.
